1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to portable tool caddies and more particularly to such caddies that have a light source associated with them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of tool caddy constructions are known in the prior art, as well as carts for other types of articles such as cleaning supplies, etc. Furthermore it is not unusual for such caddies or carts to include caster wheels for convenience of portability. Previously issued patents for various types of caddy or cart constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,819,485; 2,596,749; 3,132,641; and 3,573,879.
It is also known in the prior art to have a portable cart that, among other things, is designed for carrying tools and further includes a source of light mounted on a telescoping boom attached to the cart as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,527.
The present invention differs from the above mentioned prior art constructions in that it includes a pivoting extension boom that permits the three dimensional placement of a light source, and a support base designed to not only provide for the storage of numerous tools, but also is specifically designed to reduce the risk that the caddy may tip as the boom is positioned.